bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Syndicate
Syndicate is a main villain in Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion. She was born when Eva Karera became tainted with the impure energy from the Dark Energem. Besides Eva Karera, Syndicate takes over as leading antagonist and leader of what remains of Sledgehammer's army against the Dino Fusion Rangers after Syndicate is defeated. Syndicate later allies with Sledgehammer to outmatch The Priest. However, Syndicate realized that Sledgehammer has no use for her and attempts to get rid of her, leaving Syndicate's act on her own while play along with Sledgehammer's game. Character History Millions of years ago, when Eva Karera touched, and bonded to, the Dark Fusion Energem, Syndicate was created as the other half of Eva Karera by its dark powers. After she was born she give the Dark Fusion Energem to The Priest and later neither of them remembered this and they went on becoming outlaws and destroying galaxies. At some point in time, they were both captured and arrested by Sledgehammer. Eva Karera, angry at Wish Starr for interrupting her plans, tried to use his energy blast, but stops herself so as to not blow his cover in front of the Dino Fusion Rangers. She did not try to transform into Syndicate since none of them have to the power to do so. After following the final confrontation with the Dino Fusion Rangers, Syndicate emerges from the ruins of a solitary confinement cell, declaring his time had come with a maniacal evil laugh. Personality Unlike Eva Karera, Syndicate is not psychotic. She knows how to keep her cool while enforcing discipline, thus keeping his temper in check. Syndicate believes that the best way to get what is desired is to be straightforward. Even so, he proves to be a worthier leader than Eva Karera, as shown when he quickly evolved some of Eva Karera's plans to something more challenging for the Rangers to counter. Syndicate shows her true colors in battle, but she knows when to retreat. She is also shown to be willing to strike deals if necessary, as she made an agreement with The Priest to permanently separate himself from Eva Karera, something which was successful and made possible by Wrench-Man's recently acquired Split-Emitters, which were originally created and used by the Dino Fusion Rangers in order to split apart Doomsday Bird and Bird-Man, and joining forces with Sledgehammer to defeat Arcanon. However, upon learning that Sledgehammer has no use for Syndicate anymore and attempts to get rid of him, Syndicate realize this since his first meeting with the bounty hunter and must play along with Sledgehammer's plan to enact his own plan. Power Syndicate is as powerful and proficient in battle as Sledgehammer, The Priest and Eva Karera. Syndicate has the ability to create a tendril out of her chest similar to the kind Greenzilla can create, however, does has the advantage over both Eva Karera and Syndicate, since she has the Dark Fusion Energem in his clutches. Syndicate is so strong that she can face three rangers and Eva Karera at the same time and still be the top fighter. Arsenal *Much like Eva Karera's pocket watch, Syndicate is able to speak to Eva Karera directly via the guard of her katana. See Also *Neo-Geildon - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. *Snide - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Super Charge. *Eva Karera, Syndicate's humanoid counterpart and partner. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Sentai Villains Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Transformation period Era